The Electrolysis of water is the decomposition of water into oxygen and hydrogen gas (H2) due to an electric current being passed through the water. In the present invention, water is subjected to an electric current in the generator (there are electrodes in the generator) and the controller provides the electric current to the electrodes. In the present invention, water is added to the bubbler reservoir and from there it is delivered to the generator via the first hose. After electrolysis occurs, the gases (hydrogen and oxygen) go through the second hose back to the bubbler reservoir. The gases rise in the bubbler (e.g., creates bubbles in the water present in the bubbler reservoir) and are delivered from the top of the bubbler reservoir to the first dryer via the third hose. The first dryer contains water. From the first dryer, the hydrogen gas passes via the fourth hose to the second dryer. The second dryer contains acetic acid (e.g., distilled vinegar). From the second dryer, the hydrogen gas passes to the engine via the fifth hose. There may be a fan (and/or other temperature control systems), which can help control temperature and help prevent overheating (or over cooling).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.